The Bond between Us
by Ni-GrAce
Summary: Who is that boy that has the same face and personality as Karin's? Is he Karin's twin? What about Yuzu? How will Toshiro react when he see his childhood friend and his first love, Karin, fall in love with that boy? Read and find out!
1. How is everyone?

**This is my second fanfic and my second Hitsukarin! This story is set in an ordinary human life. **

**Summary : Toshiro and Karin are childhood friend but Toshiro moved out from Karakura when they are 6-year-old. However, after 10 years, he come back to Karakura again, but everything are change. What will happen when he see his childhood has so many guy-friend that are close to her? And what will he felt when there is other guy that is so alike with Karin from the appearance until the personality love her? **

**There is a little bit romance. Hopefully you like it!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach**

"…talking…"

'…thinking…'

* * *

><p><strong>~The Bond between Us~<strong>

_-14 years ago-_

"_Please… only you that can save her… I beg you…"_

"_uh… what do you say, honey?"_

"_Well… I think it won't be a problem..."_

"_If you say so... okay then... I will help you..."_

"_Thank you... I really owe you..."_

"_It's really okay for me..."_

"_Thank you very much..."_

"_But what is her name?"_

"_Karin... Her name is Karin..."_

* * *

><p>-Present time-<p>

"Ugh..." a girl with her hair was put up in a high ponytail ran in the field. Her face was sweating and she is breathing hard from running.

"Kurosaki!" a boy shouted to the girl while passing the ball. The girl ran faster and manage to caught the ball. She and the boy passed the ball to each other repeatedly until one was open enough to shoot the goal. The goal keeper watched them pass carefully, waiting for opening to get the ball. Once she got the ball, She then ran and dribbled the ball towards him. When she see an opening, She then shot the goal right before whistle was blown. This brought victory for Karakura high.

All Karakura high students were yelled and cheered for joy. Karin was tackled by congratulations from everyone. Even journalist was congratulated them and asked for interview. They got the trophy and took pictures with it. This was the real joy of winning the tournament. There is just one more step to the national.

After the match, they were taking rest at the changing room. Of course Karin changing at the different place from them because she is STILL a girl. She came in after she changing and seeing that all of them were already change. She then walked to them and joined them talking. They were arguing where there should celebrate this victory.

"Hoi! What's up? Still arguing about that?" Karin lazily walked to their direction while tying her hair up. Her hair is long and she is thinking to cut it. She felt uncomfortable with her long hair loose and be blown by the wind. But Yuzu insisted her to keep her hair long so she could be seen more girly. In other side, Karin herself didn't care about her look at all. However, because Yuzu want it, she keeps her hair long.

"Captain, what do you think? Café or park?" One boy asked her. Everyone looked at her and waiting for her answer.

"Hmm... How about my house?" She asked them back. They frowned, and another boy said, "Captain, how about your brother? He will surely kill us if you bring us to your house." By the end of his sentence, all of them, except Karin, became pale. Everyone know how scary is Kurosaki Ichigo, Karin's older brother. They looked at her face again, each eye pleaded for her kindness.

"Come on! Don't worry about him! I'll just punch him when he show up with his ugly face! You are all guys but you have no nerve!" She said frustrated. Everyone was shaking because of frightened. To think that their captain is a girl was definitely a wrong idea. She has no girl side at all. They had no choice. They just could nod, agreed to come to her house. Just hope they won't meet her brother or else they will surely die.

"Now, pack your things and we go to my house to celebrate." She ordered them. "I'll wait at the exit door." She then walked out from the room. Everyone just sighed. Their captain is scary when she is angry or upset. But they are really respecting her. She is the one that trained them until they like this. Her skill is above all of them and even thought she is a girl, she still is their captain.

They packed their things and walked out from the room. They chatted until they saw her waiting impatiently at the exit door. She looked at them with annoyed face. "How long did you guys need to pack your things? I had to waited for at least 30 minutes before you guys showed up!" They became pale when they saw her angry face. An angry Kurosaki is a bad dream for all people that want to see the sun rises tomorrow.

"Hahaha… Don't be so angry, Karin. We were just talking about our victory. Come on. Don't glare at us like that. We are supposed to having fun and chatting happily, enjoying this victory." A boy walked to her direction and tried to calm her down. Everyone just hold their breath because they knew there were just 2 possibility that will happen. The first one is their captain will smack that boy with her eyes filled with anger. Or the second one is that she will just let him go and chatted happily like nothing have happen. They just hope it is the second one that happen. Everyone know that no one will survive from her smack. Her smack is death full.

"You have point there, Masaru. Well, It won't be a pain if I just let you guys go today. After all, this is our victory. Come on! Let's go." She started walked to her house direction with Masaru behind her. They began to chat. Their teammates just sighed. They are save now. Masaru is really a dependable vice captain when it is time to calming their captain. His name is Yamada Masaru, their vice captain. His skill is just a little bit under hers. When they are together outside the field, they are like a couple, chatting, having fun, and enjoying each other companion. When they are at the field, they become unbeaten pair. Everyone are so proud when they see both of them. There are rumor that Karin and Masaru is a couple but they don't know if it is true or not. They once asked but both of them just giggles and walked away.

"Oi! Hurry up! Or else we will leave you guys!" Karin shouted while looking at them.

"Ah- wait for us, captain!" They hurriedly walked to join Karin and Masaru going to Karin's house. They are chatting and joking along the way.

* * *

><p>"Kazuki-sama. Where are you going?" An old man approach a boy with dark blue hair.<p>

"Somewhere." The boy just simply answers.

"But you are supposed to be unpacked your things, Kazuki-sama."

The boy just rolled his eyes then put on his cap, take his ball and walked out the house. "I want to walked and check the town. I'll be back at dinner time." With that, he left the house. He walked out the gate and looked around.

'Now, where is the field?'

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan! Help us unpack things please." A girl shouted from second floor. She shouted to a boy at the first floor.<p>

"Sorry, Momo. I want to check the town first." A white hair boy looked at her. He then put on his jacket, wear her shoes and walked out from the house.

"Wait, Shiro! I want to go too!" suddenly a blonde woman running down stair and follow him out the house.

"EH? I am supposed to unpack all of this alone? Both of you are so mean!" Momo shouted angrily.

"Why do you follow me, Matsumoto?" He glared at her, wanting her to leave him alone.

"I want to check the town too!" She just happily answers him.

He just rolled his eyes. "You had better helping Momo unpack things. She is irritated when she saw you follow me."

"But I want to see Karin-chan too!" She pouting said.

"Who said I am going to see Kurosaki!" He blushed while hissed at her.

"Your eyes said that! Come on! No need to deny it!" She laughs loudly.

"Sh-Shut up!" He turned his face from her. His face becoming as red as tomato. Seeing that make her laugh even louder.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter! How is it? Is it good or bad? Please review! Thx.<strong>


	2. The beginning

**I'm sorry for "TOO LONG NOT UPDATE". I really busy lately that made me just had a little time to write this fanfic. I too had no time to write my other fanfic, 'A Change in Life', but I will try to write it when I had free time and will update soon. **

**Enjoy the reading. Hopefully you like it. **

**~The Bond between Us~**

"Toshiro.."

"what, Matsumoto?"

"do you know where does she live?"

"of course she lives at her house, behind her father's clinic." Toshiro frowned. He looked at her, confused by her question.

"no. I know she lives at her house. The problem is do you know where her house is? We had left this town for 10 years! I have forgot everything about this town, the street, the market, everything! And we have wondering in the street for almost 2 hours! Do you have any idea where her house is?" she gave toshiro a long speech. She looked at him, impatiently waited his answer but he just silent.

In other side, toshiro was stumped. He didn't know how to answer her question. And the truth is the moment he heard her question, he was shocked. He wanted to slap his head. How stupid is he, want to meet his childhood friend but he didn't even think about this! He is completely an idiot. He should had asked information first before he out to town. Now, he really has no idea where she live. The only thing that he remember is that her house is behind her father's clinic.

"How is it, toshiro?" rangiku asked again.

Toshiro just shrugged and kept walking.

"What? You don't know?" she shouted, shocked by the fact that he don't even know anything.

* * *

><p>"hmm... i thought i saw a soccer field at somewhere near here. Why i still haven't found it? Maybe i should asked someone." Kazuki dribbling his ball, looked around, tried to find a field.<p>

He had wondering for two hours but he haven't found it. He saw people coming, probably high school students, and decided to asked them. He then walked to their direction.

"Excuse me, Could you where is the nearest field in here?" he asked them. He is waited the answer patiently but instead receiving an answer, he just got shocked face. Then a minute later, he saw them whispering to each other. Then a guy that wearing glasses spoke with confusion in his face.

"Ano... Kurosaki... you know where is the field right?" He asked back while staring at me the whole time. "And... how can you be so tall in a sudden? I just met you this afternoon at school and you are not this tall." He continued ask. Then he looked at me in his eyes. "And your hair is shorter than before. You are like a guy now. Your voice is a guy voice too. What happen to you?" Another one asked him again. When Kazuki was going to answer, the other guy popped up and say, "Kurosaki-chan! Why you changed youself like this? You are a beautiful girl. Now you look like a guy" he said sadly.

Several veins popped up at Kazuki's head. And he couldn't hold his anger anymore.

"QUIT IT! I'm not that Kurosaki bitch!" he shouted. He then walked back to his house direction while dribbling his ball. The entire boy was agape when they heard what he said. They just stumped and their eyes didn't blink for a few minutes. On the other side, Kazuki was still abused them for calling her A GIRL. _**'What the hell is going on in here? Can't they see that I'm a GUY?'**_ He is still mad about that and he forgets all about what he wanted to search at the beginning. He just walked straight to his house.

When he had arrived at his house, he walked to the gate. But the gate was closed. He then put his hand into his pocket but he couldn't found the key. He searches the key in his entire pocket but still he couldn't found it. Then suddenly he remembers he forgets to bring the key! _**'SHIT! How am I going to get in if I don't have a key! Stupid Kazuki!'**_ he thinks, angry to himself. "Now, how am I supposed to get in?" he mumbled, tried to find a way. After looking around for about 15 minutes, he gave up. _**'There is no way I can get in the house without a key. There is still no gate-keeper here, no bell, the fences is too high for me to climb and no one that is near here at the moment. What should I do now?'**_ he sighed. He then leaned against the fences and thinking hard. _**'How about calling home? But we still don't have phone here. Calling to mobile? No housekeeper had a mobile with them. How about that old woman? No way! I'm not going to asked her for help! That stupid old woman!'**_ He is still thinking hard but he comes up with no idea.

While he is busy with his thought, a red car stopped in front of the gate. He was surprised, but glad that he finally could get in. But his breath stopped at the moment he looked who is come out from the car. A WOMAN, the woman that he hates! He glared at her when she looked at him. She takes off her black glasses and looked at him while smiling.

"I see that you forget to bring a key with you, Kazu-chan." She chuckled. Hearing what just she said made him become angry. "DO NOT CALL ME KAZU-CHAN! I'm neither a girl nor a child! You old woman!" he yelled at her, but she didn't angry. She just chuckled and this made Kazuki even angrier. Now his face is red because of anger. "Come on… Don't you glad seeing me come? Then you can get into house." She took out a key from her pocket and gave it to Kazuki. "What do you want?" he asked her rudely. "Don't you get the hint what I want? I. Want. You. To. Open. The. Gate. For. Us." She explained it with playful sound. And that sound is really annoying to Kazuki. He harshly took the key and opened the gate. He then threw the key to her but she could catch it, and he sent her a death glare. "Happy?" he angrily yelled. He then walked in and met the wide garden. He walked along the edge of the path and ignoring the woman when she called him.

When he gets in to the house, he was welcomed by an old man. "Welcome back, Kazuki-sama. Did you have a good time?" he smiled while taking the cap that Kazuki gave him. "I absolutely had no good time at all!" Kazuki shouted, shocking the old man. "Don't be like that, Kazuki-sama. You are scaring him. It's not his fault." A boy comes to him, speaking calmly. He then bowed at Kazuki and then walked to his side, waited patiently. "Fine! I want to be alone in my room!" he said it with annoyed face. He looked at the boy and the boy looked at him, waited his order. "Ric! Go and search information about Kurosaki bitch!" he said with anger voice. He is still mad when he remembered what happened when he met the guys this afternoon. Of course this order made the old man and the boy confused. "What do you mean by Kurosaki bitch?" the boy asked. "Just search about her! I don't know it is a surname or her first name. Just search Kurosaki! And give the report to me! And search about her family too!" Then he walked away, leaving the confused boy and a shocked old man.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Karin shouted, and then a brown hair teenager came and greeted her. "Welcome home, Karin-Chan!" she said happily. Then she looked at the guys behind her, and then she smiled. "They must be your teammates that you told me from phoned." She said while looking back to her sister. "Yeah… Yuzu, we will celebrate this in my room." Karin told Yuzu, while smiling happily. "Please come in. I will prepare your food and drink and take it to your room, Karin-chan." She hurriedly goes back to the kitchen to prepare everything. She is really busy and just focused at her cooking. She didn't even know that Ichigo come downstairs.<p>

"Wow… your sister is so adorable, Captain." A boy said, blushing while saying that. Everyone is agreed with him. Seeing that make Karin smirked. "You know, she is taken already." She said while grinning. "Eh?" all of them, except Masaru, shocked. Masaru had known about this since the beginning because Karin had told him. He is the closest guy to Karin after all. "Come on! If we want to celebrate to longer, we should hurry up!" Karin then walked into the house but in front of her, there is Ichigo, standing there glaring at all them. This make the boys even more frighten

"Do you honestly think that I will allow you with all the boys at you room?" He looks at them, with a killer aura surrounding him.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>How is this chapter? Please tell me what you are thinking.<br>And I'm really disappointed to say that I can't update for who knows how long, because my job is still haven't finished yet and that mean I just have a little bit of free time. Hopefully I can finish my job faster and maybe I can update the next chapter next week. **


	3. Memories

**Wow… finally… my job is finished. And that means I have a lot of free time now. Yeey! **

**Here is the chapter 3… Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Bond between Us~<strong>

"Do you honestly think that I will allow you with all the boys at you room?" Ichigo standing there, ready to kill them. This make the guys became was shaking because of frightened. Only Masaru and Karin that still calm. Karin see they are really scared by Ichigo, thinks that she should punch him. **'I should have kick his ass right after i arrived at home.'** Karin is really annoyed by his older brother overprotectiveness**. 'I'm not a child anymore but he still think that i'm his baby sister!'**She look at Masaru with serious eyes. Masaru himself just waited patiently for Karin's action. If she need his help, she will ask it. The moment he look at Karin's eyes, he know that Karin want to do it alone. They seem can read each other mind. They need no word, they just see each other eyes and they will know what the other is thinking. **'This will be a nice show. The figth between Kurosakis.' **He smirks.

"Hello, Ichi-nii. Don't you have a date with Rukia-nee today?" Karin say grumpily. She does not want to face Ichigo, she DOESN'T LIKE to face Ichigo. She glare at him, want him just go away.

"Well... I was about to go when i see a bunch of boys behind you, Karin." He glare back at her. He know that he is too protective to her but he just could not just watch her with the boys in her room. HER ROOM. He would not allowed it. They could do something bad to her.

Karin is furious, she does not continue the just kick Ichigo's face while Ichigo's guard is down. This make Ichigo flying to the wall. A furious Kurosaki Karin is worse that a monster. Karin then turn back to see the boys. She smirks when she looks at their shocked face. "Come on! Let's have fun!" she walk into the house with Masaru behind her. The other boys is still pale, now not because Ichigo but because their captain. This is a lesson for them to not make their captain furious. Or else, it will be them that meet the wall. They hurrily run into the house, tailing her to go to her room.

When they just about to go upstairs, Ichigo catch Karin's hand. Karin is shocked and she yell. "Let me go, Ichi-nii!" But Ichigo does not want to let go. "I said I won't allowed you with the boys in your room!" Ichigo yell at her, not thinking of Karin's feelings. "LET ME GO! They won't do anything to me!" She yell, much louder than before. She is really furious and Masaru see that this will end bad. "Stop it, Ichigo-san! You are hurting Karin's hand." He try to make Ichigo let go Karin's hand. But a furious Ichigo does not want to let go. "You don't know anything! I want to keep Karin away from the bastard! They will just hurt her like what had _HE_ do!" He shouted to Masaru.

Karin and Masaru is shocked when they heard Ichigo's words. Both of them know who is HE. Not just them, the other boys know about it too. Karin is going to shout back at him before someone cut her. "Don't ever say things like that, Oni-chan! You are hurting Karin-chan's feeling!" Yuzu shout with a loud voice. She is really angry hearing what Ichigo said. She was preparing the food when suddenly she heard Karin-chan yelling. Of course she quickly went to see what had happen and she arrived at the moment Ichigo said those rude words. She is mad. And she shouted at him, doesn't care if someone shocked to see her like that or not.

Everyone is shocked hearing Yuzu yelled to Ichigo. No one ever think that Yuzu, a shy looking person, is able to yelled like a tiger. Even Karin and Ichigo never see Yuzu like that before. Everybody just silent, don't know what to say. And suddenly, Rukia come out and punch Ichigo face, shocking all of them. She looks straight at him without blink. She look angry.

After recover from the pain, Ichigo turn his head to look at Rukia. He glared at her. "What is that for?" He is furious by his girlfriend action. "That is for making me waiting so long!" Then she drag him out of house, ignoring all Ichigo's protest. "Let me go, Rukia! I must kick them out from my house!" ichigo shouted, try to freeing himself. "You just make her suffer even more." She whisper. Ichigo is speechless, letting him being drag by Rukia. **'Am I really make her suffer even more?'**

After they out from house, Karin is in a bad mood. **'I never think that he will bring that subject.'** She just keep quiet. Masaru know that she is really depressed by this. "Come on, Karin! We still have a party ahead!" he said while smiling. He hope that he can change the atmosphere a bit and cheer her up. Karin looks at him with sad eyes, but then she smile. "You are right. Come on guys!" she then put a fake smile. She does not want to make everyone worried. **'I could hide it.'** But Masaru and Yuzu know that she just hide it. "Are you really alright, Karin-Chan?" She is worried about Karin. "I'm alright. Don't worry, Yuzu. Can you continue preparing our food? There is no party without food." Karin uses a fake smile to her. "Alright. I'll back to kitchen." Yuzu quickly run back to kitchen while Karin and the boys go to Karin's room.

* * *

><p>"Kazuki-sama… may I come in?" Someone knocking the door. "Yes, you may." Kazuki answers. Then a boy come in, bows at him. "It's about Kurosaki." He said while looking at Kazuki. "What about her?" Kazuki walk to balcony, looking at the stars. The boy walks to the balcony too. "I mean, why do you want to know about her? Did you meet her this afternoon when you went out?" He asked Kazuki. He is really confused why Kazuki want to know about her. As long as he knows, Kazuki really hate woman, especially toward his older sister.<p>

"Then, Ricardo, I will tell you what happen this afternoon." Kazuki look at him and continue. "When I went out this morning, I was searching a soccer field. Then after I wondered for about 2 hours I decided to ask someone. I saw a group of high school students, and asked them where the nearest field is. But I didn't get the answer. Instead they say that I'm that Kurosaki bitch, that I'm a girl! ARG!" He tells his story until he himself is furious again.

Seeing this only make Ricardo giggle. "Ok. I understand now why you mad." He smiles, trying hard not to laugh. Kazuki knows that Ricardo wants to laugh. "If you want to laugh, just laugh. It's not your fault." He said to Ricardo while rolled his eyes. "I know… I know… then I will go to find some information about this girl. I bet she has the same face as yours, Kazuki-sama." Ricardo smile, then he walk out from the room, leaving Kazuki alone. Kazuki then gazing back at the star while thinking.

'He is really a dependable person. Ricardo Del Rio. I wonder how his family is before he works here.'

* * *

><p>"Toshiro… How about we go back home? It's already evening." Rangiku ask. They have been walking for hours but they have not find Karin's house. Hearing Rangiku question, Toshiro stop. He turn back to face her and stare at her for a while. "Then you go back first. There is a place that I want to visit." Finally he said after keep quiet for a while. Without waiting for her answer, he just keeps walking. He ignores her when she calls him. He just walks forward to a spot. Their spot. He sits on the railing. He looks at the sky, remembering the past.<p>

'**It has been long…'**

_-Flashback-_

_(Toshiro's birthday)_

"_Happy birthday, shiro-chan!" a six-year-old black hair girl running to a six-year-old white hair boy. She had a huge smile on her face. She hugged him._

"_Stop it, Kurosaki. It's embarrassing." The boy blushing._

"_Heeh… it's your birthday! I just gave you a hug!" Karin let him go and protested._

"_I know… but there is no need for you to hug me." He stated while staring at the floor. He is still blushing. His face is as red as tomato. Then suddenly Karin grabbed his hand and dragged him to a place._

"_Kurosaki… where will we go?" He asked, confused by his best friend action. Karin just ignored his question and keeps running. Then suddenly she stopped and let go his hand. She turned back to him while put on a huge grin. _

"_Happy birthday, Shiro-chan! This is your birthday present from me!" She said happily. She then run to a railing and sit at there. She looked at him while smiling. "Come on, shiro-chan! Sit here!" She asked him to join her sitting there. Toshiro then joined her sitting on the railing._

"_Kurosaki… thank you for your present." He said, looking at her face. Karin just smiled at him but then her eyes look sad. Of course Toshiro noticed that. "What's the matter?" he asked her. He is worried if she is sick or if something was happened. She just looked back at the sky, didn't say anything. He was curious while waiting her answer. He was about to asked once again when suddenly Karin speaks in a sad tone. "You are leaving." Toshiro shocked. He didn't know that she knew about it. "Yeah..." that was what he answers. And the silent came again._

"_Why don't you tell me before?" After a few minutes of awkward silent, Karin asked him. "I want to tell you tomorrow." he reply. He know she is sad, he himself sad too. He have befriend with her for 4 years, when he moved to this town and be her neighbor. _

"_What? You are leaving tomorrow but you want to tell me tomorrow!" She shouted. She looked at him and trying hard not to let her tears fall down. "But I will be back again. I promise. I won't forget about you and this place. I will first come here when I come back. I promise." He said to her, trying to calm her down. "No! I don't believe you! You are liar! I hate you!" with that she ran back. "Wait, Kurosaki!" Toshiro wanted to follow her but she had disappeared from his sight. _

_That night was the most uncomfortable sleep that he had. He had a terrible nightmare. The next morning, he is waiting for her to come, to say goodbye. But she didn't come. When it is time to leave, he glace again, hoping to find her hiding somewhere. But he didn't see her. He sadly went in the car. He just wanted to see her, to apologize. But now, not only could not apologize; he had lost his best friend, his only best friend._

**'**_**She really hates me.' **_

_-End of Flashback- _

**'She hates me. She said that. I wonder if she still hates me. I just hope that she had forgiven me and that she doesn't hate me anymore. I just hope she is happy to see me back.'**

He sadly looks at the sky, hoping that he at least has a chance to talk to her while waiting the sun to set.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Please review! Thx!**


	4. Feelings

**~The Bond between Us~**

_The next morning…_

"Oaahmm…" Karin walked down stair to the kitchen. She is extremely tired because the party just ended 1 o'clock in the morning. The other boys had gone home after the party ended. And Karin just slept at 3 o'clock in the morning. She cleaned up all the things alone, even though Yuzu wanted to help her, Karin rejected her offer and told her to sleep. Now she is still tired even though it's already 10 o'clock.

"Ohayo, Karin-chan. This is your breakfast." Yuzu greeted her with smile when she saw her coming. She is really busy working in the kitchen because she woke up late this morning. "Onii-chan had left earlier. He said he has work to finish." She said while preparing Karin's breakfast. She put Karin's breakfast on the table.

"Ah... Thanks, Yuzu." Karin said while sitting on the chair. "_Itadakimasu._" Karin said, then she eat her breakfast. "It's strange that Ichi-nii has to work on Sunday." She said while eating. "Dad is working today too. And he said he will come home late. Onii-chan will come home late too." Yuzu said while washing dishes. "Isn't it great? Then we will be free to do anything that we want." Karin said boringly. Hearing what she said, Yuzu's face become as red as tomato. Her brain lead her to see a picture of Karin sleeping beside a boy, both of them are naked, touching and kissing each other… She turned her head to see Karin. "K-k-k-Ka-… y-y-you…" She stuttered. Her face is still red. Karin looked at her with puzzled look. Then she get a hint of what was she thinking. She smirked. "No, Yuzu. I won't sleeping beside a boy with naked body, kissing him and touching him. But I will be in the bathroom instead of bedroom, asked him to help me brush my back…" Karin said with playful sound when suddenly Yuzu cut her. "STOP! Don't… continue… anymore…" She said. This make Karin confused. Then she turned her head to see Yuzu. Yuzu is squatted in a dark corner, hiding herself with her face facing the wall. She covered her ears with her hands. " Yuzu… I was just kidding." Karin said while sweat dropping. Yuzu turned her head and looked at Karin. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah…" Karin said, continue eating. "Glad to hear it." Yuzu then continued washing dishes happily. Karin just rolled her eyes.

After Yuzu finishes washing, she walks to Karin. "Karin-Chan, can you do the shopping for me?" She asked while looking at Karin. Karin looked back at her with boring face. **'A date, huh? No wonder.'** she thought. Then she smiled. "Of course I can. I'm free this afternoon." She said, looking back at her breakfast.

"Arigato! This is the shopping list and the money." Yuzu said while smiling. She gave Karin a paper with shopping list in it and money. Then she sit on the chair next to Karin, reading a magazine. "No problem." Karin said while taking the paper and the money. She looked at the list. **'So many things to buy… Can I bring this home alone? Maybe I should drag Masaru with me.'** She thought. She then place it into her wallet. She look at the wall clock. Then she looked at Yuzu that is still reading a magazine. "Oh, and Yuzu?" She said. Yuzu looked at her with confused face. "What is it, Karin-Chan?" She asked. Karin then point at the wall clock to give her a hint, but she didn't get it. "If you don't hurry up, you might be late for your date. It's already 10 a.m." She explain to her.

Suddenly, Yuzu's face becoming red again. She looked at Karin with lots of question mark inside her head. "Wha- How-" She stuttered. She is shocked, really shocked to know that Karin know about her date today. "I know it even if you didn't tell me before. Hurry up. Jinta will arrives soon." Karin said with unemotional face. "O-okay." Yuzu said while standing up and go to take her jacket. No matter how hard she keeps her secret, Karin will eventually know about it herself. Karin could read her easily like a book.

When she about to go, she turned back once again to see Karin. "Umm…" She mumbled. "Karin-Chan?" She called. "Hmm?" Karin responded her without looked at her. She is too concentrated reading the magazine. It's about soccer. Yuzu knows that Karin won't look at her if she is reading about soccer, so she just continued speaking. "About yesterday…" She stopped. She don't know how to say it. Karin is shocked hearing it. But she just kept silent. "Are you really alright? I mean, I'm your twin. If there is something that you want to share with me, I'll hear it." Yuzu said. She is sad that she can't help Karin to ease her pain. "Thanks, Yuzu. But really, I'm alright. No need to worry." Karin smiled at her. "If you say so." Yuzu smiled at her too, but her eyes is worried. Karin saw that, and didn't want to make her felt worried anymore. So she just change the topic immediately. "Hurry up, or you will be late. Don't worry about me." She said. "O-okay. I'm going." Yuzu then run to the door. Suddenly, Karin remembered something. She quickly run to the front door. "Ah- Yuzu!" She called.

"Yes?" Yuzu was surprised to see Karin there. "Make sure you bring an umbrella with you or you will be wet. It seems like it will be raining later." Karin warned her. This morning, after she woke up, She looked through the window and saw the sky was dark. It's going to rain soon. "Okay! I have it in my handbag. I will be back before dinner!" Yuzu said while walking out from the house. "make sure you come back before Ichi-nii come!" Karin said while smiling at her. "I know!" Yuzu said. Then she closed the door.

After that, Karin walk back to the kitchen, clean up the table. She then washed the dishes even though she hates it. Then she go up stairs to change her clothes. She don't want to go to Supermarket with her pajamas. When she opened her wardrobe, she see something. That thing is blue and white. **'Eh? What is it? I never saw this before.'** She carefully took this up and looked at it. **'A box!'** She surprised. She didn't remember keeping a box, so she just opened it. She is stunned when looked inside the box. There are a lot of her things that she got from Toshiro when she was a child. 'So this is the box that I lost 8 years ago!' She took out the things one by one. A handmade necklace, photos, shells, letters, and the most important thing is his present for her at her six-year-old birthday. **'This…'** Karin took his present out from the box and admired it. It is a ring with emerald on it. Inside the emerald, there is a dragon figure. This ring is really important to Toshiro, because this ring is the only thing that his mother gave to him before she passed away. And he gave this to her. She was really happy when she received it and she had promised him to take care of it. She hold it tightly, trying not to cry. She remembered the last time she saw him. **'That stupid Shiro…'**

_-Flashback-_

_(Toshiro's birthday)_

"_Happy birthday, shiro-chan!" Karin running to a six-year-old white hair boy. She had a huge smile on her face. She hugged him._

"_Stop it, Kurosaki. It's embarrassing." The boy blushing._

"_Heeh… it's your birthday! I just gave you a hug!" Karin let him go and protested._

"_I know… but there is no need for you to hug me." He stated while staring at the floor. He is still blushing. His face is as red as tomato. Karin smiled, Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him to a place._

"_Kurosaki… where will we go?" He asked, confused by her action. Karin just ignored his question and keeps running. Then suddenly she stopped and let go his hand. She turned back to him while put on a huge grin. _

"_Happy birthday, Shiro-chan! This is your birthday present from me!" She said happily. She then run to a railing and sit at there. She looked at him while smiling. "Come on, shiro-chan! Sit here!" She asked him to join her sitting there. Toshiro then joined her sitting on the railing._

"_Kurosaki… thank you for your present." He said, looking at her face. Karin just smiled at him but then her eyes look sad. Of course Toshiro noticed that. "What's the matter?" he asked her. Karin know that he is worried, but She just looked back at the sky, didn't say anything. She didn't know how to ask and what should she asked first. She is so sad. After a while, Karin speaks in a sad tone. "You are leaving." Toshiro looked shocked. Maybe because He didn't know that she knew about it. "Yeah..." that was what he answers. And the silent came again._

"_Why don't you tell me before?" After a few minutes of awkward silent, Karin asked him. "I want to tell you tomorrow." he reply. She is sad when she found out that he will be move to other country. She had befriend with him for 4 years, when he moved to this town and became her neighbor. _

"_What? You are leaving tomorrow but you want to tell me tomorrow!" She shouted. She looked at him and trying hard not to let her tears fall down. "But I will be back again. I promise. I won't forget about you and this place. I will first come here when I come back. I promise." He said to her, trying to calm her down. "No! I don't believe you! You are liar! I hate you!" with that she ran back. "Wait, Kurosaki!" She just ignored him. She ran as fast as she could. When she arrived at home, she just go straight to her room. She cried and cried alone until she slept. She didn't even eat. She just cried. _

_That night was the most uncomfortable sleep that she had. She had a terrible nightmare. The next morning, She didn't go to say goodbye. She just stay at home, stay at her bedroom. "Karin-chan. Why didn't you go? Hitsugaya-kun will be so sad. We don't know when will he come back." Yuzu asked her with sad face. "I won't go, Yuzu. I know we will meet again. There is no need to say goodbye." Karin said while she gaze down from the window to see him. She looked at his car go further and further until it disappeared from her sight. She let her tears down. She really wanted to see him, to apologize to him because she said she hate him yesterday. But now, not only could not apologize; she might be had lost one of her best friend._

'_**I wonder if he hates me.' **_

_-End of Flashback- _

"Shiro… I missed you…" Karin mumbled. Suddenly, there is a sound. Karin is startled when she heard it. **'From where the sound comes?'** She thinks and thinks but she get no idea. **'Maybe my mobile phone.'** She quickly put back the ring and gets her mobile phone at her desk. She looked at it, then she frowned. **'No one is calling.'** She is confused. Then she think that the telephone is ringing. She hurriedly run down stairs and looked at the telephone. She frowned again. **'There is no one calling here too. From where is it come?'** She is really confused. She thinks again and again. 'That sound coming again.' She looked at the ceiling. 'Is it a bomb?' She glanced up, but there is nothing suspicious. **'Hmm… I think I know what sound is it.'** Then she walked to the front door and stopped immediately. She then covered her eyes with her hand. **'My goodness! I'm so stupid! That sound is from the bell! Someone is coming!'** She thought. "Anyone at home?" She heard someone shouting. She responded. "Please wait for a moment!" She ran to the door and opened it. There is Masaru, wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans, standing with annoyed face.

"Masaru?" Karin gave him a puzzled look. She didn't expect him to come. Masaru looked at her, he is extremely annoyed. "Did you know how many times that I had to knocked and ring the bell to make you open the door for me?" He shouted to her but just received a punch in his face. "You are too loud. Besides, I have sort of work to do so that I couldn't opened the door quickly." She said while blushing. This make Masaru confused. "What work?" He asked. "None of your business." Karin said while turning around. **'I definitely won't tell him that I don't know that sound is the bell's sound!'** She thought with embarrassment. "Anyway, why are you coming?" She asked, wanting to the topic.

"Speaking of that, are you free today?" He asked her. "Yeah… Why?" She asked boringly. She knew where the conversation will lead them. **'Hang out.' **She rolled her eyes. This is a normal conversation for them. "Want to go out?" He asked while grinning. "A date?" She asked back, smirking. "Just hang out between best friends." He said with disappointed tone. Masaru have love Karin since the first time they met. She is his first love, but he know that she doesn't feel the same. So, he better keep the fact that he loves her as a secret, or else his friendship will ruin just because a word. Love.

"Okay. Where will we go?" She asked happily. "Anywhere that you want." He answered. He is thinking that maybe she will said to soccer field since she really likes to play soccer. in other side, Karin thinks that this is a rare opportunity to get someone to help her carrying her things after shopping. "Then I choose Supermarket." She grinned. She know that he will be surprised.

"Why supermarket?" He asked with puzzled look. **'Honestly, I don't think Karin will enjoy being at a supermarket.'** He never thinks that Karin will choose supermarket instead of soccer field. "My job." She said while grinning. "Part-time job?" He asked again. It's become much more confusing. Hearing his question make her laughed. "Of course no. Yuzu asked me to go shopping for her." She said while still laughing.

'**Huh? Why Yuzu asked Karin?'** Then he get the hint. "A date with Jinta?" He asked. Karin stopped laughing. "You know that." She grinned. She then looked at her clothes. After a while, she step backward. "Want to come in?" She asked. "Can't we go now?" He asked. He had looked at his watch, and it is 10.45 a.m. It's almost 11 p.m. "No, we can't. I need to change my clothes first. Don't you see what am I wearing?" She said with annoyed voice. Masaru then looked at her body and realize that she still wearing her pajamas. "Oh right." He said and walked into the house. He walked to the living room. "Wait for me." Karin said while going up stairs. "I won't go alone." He shouted. "You better no." Karin shouted back.

He waited for about 15 minutes before he saw her. "You need 15 minutes just for changing clothes?" He asked. "I need to take a bath too!" She said grumpily. He looked at what she is wearing. **'a plain white shirt with a black shorts.'** He thought. Karin knew he is staring at her. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him. "Okay." He said while smirking. They go out from the house.

"Don't forget to lock the door." He reminded her. "I don't forget it. Let's go!" She happily walked at the side walk. "A smile is really suits you, Karin." Masaru whispered, then he chased her and walked beside her.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… what a boring day…" Rangiku said while sitting on a sofa. She is reading a magazine. Then suddenly she heard someone is coming. She turned her head to see who is it and her glance arrived at Toshiro. "Matsumoto, where is Momo?" he asked coldly. "I don't know. I saw no one here when I'm coming down. And stop being that cold! Today is cloudy. It's cold enough here. I don't need your cold voice or cold stare or anything that cold from you. It's freezing me!" She said while reading her magazine again. "Hn." He rolled his eyes when hearing Rangiku's comment. <strong>'Seriously, I don't think today's weather has any relation with I being cold to her.'<strong> he thought. "What's the matter?" Rangiku asked. "Nothing." He said while walking out from the room. "I'm going." He shouted. **'Karin-Chan, huh?'** Rangiku thought while smiling. "Be back before dinner!" She shouted back. "Hn."

Toshiro then took his jacket and walked to the front door. Suddenly, the door is open and Momo come in. " I'm home… Eh? Where are you going, Shiro-chan?" She asked when she saw him wearing his shoes. "Somewhere. Where have you been, Momo?" He asked back. "Supermarket. I'm buying some grocery." She said with smile on her face. "Hn… I'm going." He said while walking out. "Take care." Momo waved her hand then closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Ric, come on!" Kazuki impatiently waiting Ricardo to come. Ricardo runs to him with puzzled look. "Why do you want me to come with you, Kazuki-sama?" He asked. "I don't want to have a bad experience again today." He said grumpily. Yesterday was a really bad day for him and he doesn't want the same thing happen today too. "Ooh." Ricardo just said that. He was thinking to searching information about Kurosaki before Kazuki called him.<p>

"I wonder where is the field." Kazuki said while glanced around. He wants to play there and if he is lucky, may be someone will asks him to play with him or asks him to join a team. "field?" Ricardo asked. He knows that Kazuki love to play soccer but he never think that Kazuki will play soccer again after that accident.

"Yeah… soccer field. We passed it when we came here." Kazuki said while looking at Ricardo. Then Ricardo remembers where the field is. "Ooh… that field. I think this way." He said, leading the way. "Really? You know where it is?" Kazuki asked happily. "Yes. I passed it yesterday." Ricardo said while smiling. "Thank God! I should have brought you with me yesterday!" He said while walking.

Suddenly, Ricardo stops. He feels strange about Kazuki. "Kazuki-sama?" He called. "What is it?" Kazuki gave him a puzzled look. "Won't we go there by car?" Ricardo asked back. Usually, Kazuki goes everywhere by car. He never walks to somewhere. "I don't want to. I want to walk." Kazuki said while looked at Ricardo. He is confused why Ricardo asked. "Really?" Ricardo asked again, not believing his own ears. "Yeah… Is there any problem with it?" Kazuki asked grumpily. He is annoyed because Kazuki gave him an I-don't-believe-you look. "No." Ricardo shook his head. "Then, come on!" Kazuki said. He walked and dribbled the ball. Seeing that make Ricardo smile. "I'm behind you." He said while trailing Kazuki.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Please give me your opinions! Thx.<strong>


	5. Confusing things

**~The Bond between Us~**

"You sure buy a lot of things." Masaru said while carrying the groceries. They have gone out from supermarket and sitting at a bench. Karin just rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the sky. "Today is…" she mumbled. "Sunday." Masaru interrupted her. "Sunday." She repeated. "Tomorrow…" Masaru whispered but Karin heard it. "Exam." Karin said.

Both of them sighed. They don't like examination but they can't say no to an exam, especially it's the final test at this term. They will be in grade two in the next term, if they passed this examination. **'Tomorrow is math! Oh no!'** Karin thought panicked. She hate math, really hate it. She glanced at Masaru. And Masaru glanced back but quickly turned his head from her. "Masaru!" Karin called, shaking his arm. "No!" Masaru refused. "Please!" Karin begged with her puppy eyes. "Fine." Masaru finally agreed. Hearing this make Karin joyful.

"What subject?" Masaru asked. He never remembers the schedule. "Math." Karin said happily. "What?" Masaru's face instantly became pale. "Math." Karin said it again. She looked at him, confused. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Karin." Masaru called her while closing his eyes. "Hmm?" Karin waited while looking at him. "You know what math means to me right?" He asked while looking straight at her.

Karin blinked her eyes. "Huh? Oopzz…" She quickly shut her mouth. She suddenly remembered. **'Math is his biggest weakness.' **She thought while sweat dropping. Masaru sighed again. "It means you can't help me!" Karin shouted. **'This is bad!' **Karin thought. "Exactly." Masaru whispered. "Tch." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Karin." Masaru suddenly called. "What?" Karin asked grumpily. "Help my math!" Masaru said with serious face. "Eh? I'm the one that need your help!" Karin shouted. Her score at math is the worst between all subjects. "Your math is better than mine." Masaru said while frowning. "The highest score that I ever get in math is 70!" Karin snapped. "It's still better than mine! My score just 50!" Masaru snapped back.

"You must be kidding me!" Karin said, shocked by the fact that his score is that low. Even she can't get a great score; at least her lowest score is 60. "Of course I'm not!" Masaru said grumpily. "Right. Your specialty is history, foreign languages, and sport." Karin said while rolling her eyes. "It's because I used to move a lot from one city or town to another city, from one country to another country." He said while looking at the sky. He has been moving since he was a child. He has a lot of friends from all Japan.

"No wonder." Karin murmured. "My parents are an artist, you know." He said. "It had been 4 years since you moved to Karakura." Karin interrupted. "Yeah…" he said while looking back at Karin. "Will you move again?" Karin asked not looking at him. "yeah…" He whispered, but Karin still heard it. "When?" She asked again. "I still don't know." He answered. Karin then looked at him; her face is turned into sad. Masaru didn't like that face, he don't want to make Karin sad because of this.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I don't want to see a cry lady when I leave." He joked; hope that he could lighten her feelings. "I won't cry for you!" She snapped. She didn't want to show her sadness but it's so hard for her to hide it when she is with Masaru. "Yeah! I want you to give me a smile!" He grinned. "I will!" She gave him a smile.

Then she stands up. "Come on! We still have time to pla- Ugh… Sorry…" she hurriedly apologize to the person that she bumped. Then she looked at the person and shocked. "Uncle Kisuke!" She said. Urahara then smiled to her and Masaru. "_Konnichiwa_, Karin-Chan, Yamada-kun." He greeted. "_Konnichiwa_, Urahara-san." Masaru greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" Karin frowned. Urahara is a weird, crazy man. But at least, he is better that her own father, Kurosaki Isshin. Her father is the craziest people in the world; the second place is Shunsui Kyoraku, one of his friends. "I want to see your dad. Is he at home?" he asked while giving a creepy smile. "No, he is working at the clinic." Karin said unemotionally. She has used to his creepy smile, and it has no effect to her.

"Really? Then I will go there. See you, Karin-chan." He walked away. Then suddenly he came back again. "Ah, Karin-chan." He called. "What?" Karin asked, confused. "If you have a free time, make sure you visit my house. She is here." He said while smiling. "Eh? Really? I will visit now! Thank you for your information!" Karin is so happy to hear the news. "Let's go, Masaru!" She grabbed Masaru who is quickly carry the groceries, and dragged him with her. "Eh?" Masaru just could silently be dragged by Karin.

"My my… she is so excited to see her. But why she doesn't excite to see me?" Urahara frowned while walking away.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Masaru asked curiously. "To the candy store!" Karin said happily while still running. "Candy store?" He shouted. He is confused. Finally, they arrived at a small, weird store. Karin opened the door forcedly. "Yoruichi-san!" She shouted. But no answer. She shouted again.<p>

"Who is it shouting in the middle of my sleep?" Someone shouted back. Then from the back come a beautiful woman with purple hair and yellow eyes. She looked at Karin and Masaru grumpily. Then she looked at Karin and blinked. Her eyes widened. "Karin?" She gasped.

"Yoruichi-san!" Karin ran and hugged her. Yoruichi hold her and embraced her. "Karin! My… are you really Karin? You look different." She said while looking at Karin. Her eyes are shining because of happiness. "Of course I am." Karin grinned.

Then Yoruichi glanced at Masaru, who had been confused by Karin's action. "And… who is he? Your boy?" Yoruichi smirked. "He is my best friend. Masaru, this is Yoruichi-san. My aunt." Karin introduced them. "Yamada Masaru. Nice to meet you, Yoruichi-san." Masaru introduced himself while smiling. "Shihoin Yoruichi. Nice to meet you too, Yamada-kun." Yoruichi said while shaking Yamada's hand.

"Please take a sit in this weird store." She said and disappeared to the kitchen. Karin and Masaru took a sit. "Who is she, Karin?" Masaru asked curiously. "I told you. She is my aunt." Karin frowned. "But I never saw her before." Masaru said. He knows about Karin's family but he never meets this woman. "It's because she just got back here from France." Karin said while glancing around the store. "France?" He asked again. "Her job." Karin simply said. "Ooh. What is her job?" Masaru asked, not really want to know. "Mafia boss." Karin said, deadpanned. Masaru is shocked.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Umm? Isn't it Karin-Chan? But Karin-Chan is running there. How can…" Urahara confusedly said. He saw Kazuki, but he thought it is Karin. He then walked to him. "Karin-Chan?" He greeted with smile. Kazuki looked at him grumpily. "Who are you? And I'm not Karin-Chan!" He shouted. Ricardo looked at Urahara and examined his appearance. "Oh… my bad… I must be wrong. Excuse me, Kazuki-kun." Urahara said and walked away. Ricardo is shocked that Urahara know Kazuki's name. <strong>'He knows Kazuki-sama's name!' <strong>But Kazuki didn't pay attention about it. "Another one." He said grumpily. He is annoyed that everyone thought that he is that Kurosaki or Karin or whoever it is.

"He is weird. But he can tell that you are not that girl." Suddenly Ricardo said. He is suspicious. Unlike Kazuki, Ricardo is a careful person and he is easily suspicious towards strangers. "Huh?" Kazuki gave him a puzzled look. "He knows that you are a boy." Ricardo said calmly. "But he is still called me with a girl name!" Kazuki said with anger. Then he walked away. **'Who is that man?' **Ricardo asked silently in his heart. He makes a note in his head to search information about Urahara. "Come on, Ric!" Kazuki shouted. "Okay." Ricardo then chased Kazuki who is running first.

In the other place, Urahara is looking at them from the side of his eyes. **'Suzuki family is here? This is bad. If they know about Karin-Chan…'**

* * *

><p>"Here it is, Kazuki-sama." Ricardo said when they arrived at a soccer field. "Great! Thanks to you, Ric! I finally could play here!" Kazuki said happily. He then runs to the middle of the field while dribbling his ball. "No problem, Kazuki-sama." Ricardo said while looking at Kazuki. "Ric! Come here and play with me!" Kazuki shouted. Ricardo then follows Kazuki and they started playing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Karin…" Toshiro mumbled. He stopped and looked at his surroundings. He narrowed. "Arg…where is her house?" He shouted with frustration. 'She likes to play soccer. Maybe she is at a soccer field now.' He thought. And he walked to a field. He saw Kazuki and Ricardo playing together. "Ah… it's her." Like other people, he thought that Kazuki is Karin too. Without even thinking again, he approached him.<p>

"Kurosaki! It has been long time." He patted Kazuki on the back. Then Kazuki turned his head and looked at Toshiro with annoyed face. But Toshiro isn't noticed it. He is busy examined Kazuki's appearance. **'Eh? Why her appearance is like a boy? And… she is taller than me? WTH?' **He is shocked to see that Karin is like this. "Kurosaki… I know you are tomboy but… this is too much…" He said while frowning.

Several veins popped up on Kazuki's head. "WHAT NOW? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M A BOY?" He yelled. He is so frustrated. Everyone is thinking that He is a girl! Young, old, boy, girl, all of them just keep calling him a girl!

Toshiro blinked. "Eh?" he gave him a puzzled look. After seeing this, Ricardo looked at Kazuki. "Please calm down, Kazuki-sama." He said calmly. **'Kazuki-sama?' **Toshiro's eyes widened. Then this person is not Karin! **'But why their face is exactly same? Are they twin?' **But he quickly erased that thought. **'What am I thinking? Karin's twin is Yuzu.'** He then looked again at Kazuki and Ricardo that still talking.

Ricardo then looked at Toshiro and smile. He feels that Toshiro is a good person from his appearance. "I'm sorry, but I guess you meet a wrong person. He is Suzuki Kazuki not Kurosaki." He said calmly while looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. **'Suzuki? Where had I heard that surname?' **He thought. He felt weird. "So you are a real boy!" He said, sounded like a surprised person. "Of course I am!" Kazuki said. He is about to said something again when suddenly Toshiro looked at him. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, nice to meet you." Toshiro said, while held out his hand. Seeing that make Kazuki surprised. He then take Toshiro's hand and shake it. "Suzuki Kazuki and this is Ricardo Del Rio." Kazuki said while pointing at Ricardo. Ricardo just smile.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes again. **'He isn't Japanese.' **He thought. "May I know who this Kurosaki is?" Ricardo asked. Toshiro is a little bit surprised by his question but he didn't want to show it. **'Should I tell him?' **He a little doubtful whether tells him or just lie. "Kurosaki Karin. She is my childhood friend. I haven't met her for 10 years since I moved out from this town." He didn't want to tell more about it. He felt something bad will happen if he tells them, even though he thinks they will have their way to search information about Karin. "Ooh…" Kazuki just nodded.

In the other side, Ricardo thought that this is an opportunity to search information about Karin. "Do you know how she looks like?" Ricardo asked again. "Not really." Toshiro simply said. It's not a lie, because he has not meet Karin for 10 years. He doesn't know how she is looking like now. But he remembers her face, because she is sometimes appeared in TV or newspaper. She is a soccer player that played in a lot of tournaments. A lot of people from all Japan know about her. **'I couldn't say that her face is exactly same as his. I think a lot of people had said it before.'**

Then suddenly rain dripping from the sky. They all looked at the sky. "Kazuki-sama. It's drizzling. We better go home before it's down pouring." Kazuki said. "Okay. Let's go home. See you later, Hitsugaya." Kazuki said to Toshiro. Then he and Ricardo hurriedly run back to home. "Hn." Toshiro just silently watched them leaving. He then running back to his home before the rain becomes heavier. **'Suzuki. Why is that name so familiar?'**

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>This is another boring chapter, isn't it? And it is a little bit short.<strong>

**Anyway, please review! Thx.**


	6. Karin is injured

**~The Bond between Us~**

It is a peace morning on Monday. Yuzu is cooking in the kitchen, Ichigo is reading newspaper, and Isshin is nowhere to be found. But, when it is come to Kurosaki's family, there is no peace in the house.

_BRAK BRUK BRUK_

Ichigo is startled to hear that sound. He quickly glanced around but found nothing happened. When Yuzu coming to the dining room with breakfast, he looked at her, confused why she is so calm when there is a big sound like that. "What is that sound?" he asked her. Yuzu then looked at him and smiling. "Karin-Chan is finally wake up." She said happily. But Ichigo is shocked hearing it. "Karin wakes up like that?" he asked her, confused that his baby sister is like that. "Of course. Don't you see what time is it now?" Yuzu asked back while pointing at the wall clock. Ichigo looked at it but didn't get the hint. "7 o'clock?" he asked back. Yuzu just sighed. "We will be late for the first day of examination." She explained it. "Hmm…" Ichigo nodded while sipping his tea. Then suddenly he realizes what she means. He choked, His face turned blue. "WHAT? First day of examination?" he asked with a shocked face. Yuzu looked at him with a strange look. "It is the final test, onii-chan." She said. "Then you will be in grade two this April." Ichigo said. **'I can't believe it. The time is past so quickly.'** Ichigo thought while smiling. "Exactly!" Yuzu said happily.

"Yeah… if we passed the test." Karin added when she com to the dining room. Yuzu come from the kitchen and place Karin's breakfast on the table. "Ah! Ohayo, Karin-Chan! This is your breakfast." She said while smiling. "Thanks, Yuzu." Karin sits on the chair and eats her breakfast quickly. Too quick that she choked for 3 times. "Why do you wake up like that?" Ichigo asked with confuse face. "I was falling down from bed." Karin said unemotional. "You are still falling down from your bed at this age?" Ichigo asked. He doesn't believe that someone as old as her will be still falling down from the bed in the morning. "It's because I'm shocked to see that it is already 7 o'clock." She gave her reason. "It makes no sense." Ichigo said while rolling his eyes. "So what?" Karin asked while eating.

Ichigo then continue reading the newspaper. "Had you study?" he asked while reading. "I have. For a whole night." Karin said, then sipping her tea. "No wonder you are wake up late." Ichigo sighed. "Not really. I just study until 12 midnight. Then I played computer games until 2 o'clock in the morning." Karin said, taking her dishes to the kitchen and washed them. "What? You still play games when you are supposed to study?" Ichigo shocked. He never asked her progress in her study before and he is shocked when he heard that she play games instead of study. "I never study hard." She said when she walked to dining room again. "No wonder that your scores are not great." Ichigo said while rolling his eyes. "At least I get rank 3 in the class." Karin gave him a glare. "You get what?" he turned to looked at her. "You never know about that?" Karin asked him back. "You never told me before!" he protested. "It's because you never asked." Karin said while checking her bag.

"Karin-Chan always gets rank 1 or 2 or 3 in the class since junior high." Yuzu added. She smiled at Ichigo. "I thought your math is bad." Ichigo sipping his tea again. He drinks it all and put the cup on the table. "Yeah… the last score is 70." Karin said while looking at him. "But how can you get the third rank?" Ichigo asked her, confused. He never thinks that with that score, she could get the third rank. "The other subject is between 95 until 100." She said without looking at him. She is busy tying her hair. "Since when did you become that smart?" he asked, sounded like investigated her. "Since I play games a lot." She said, deadpanned. "Like I'm not play games a lot." Ichigo said, annoyed. He didn't believe it. "You play useless games." She said while glaring at him.

"Karin-Chan! Come on!" Yuzu shouted. She is impatient because it is already 7.20 a.m. it will become a problem if they late to school. "Okay." Karin shouted back while running to the door. She quickly wears her shoes and goes out. "We're going!" Yuzu shouted and closed the door. She runs behind Karin. "Be careful." Ichigo said to no one. Then he is thinking hard. "What sorts of games that she plays?" he asked to no one.

* * *

><p><em>After the school end…<em>

Karin run to the gate and saw Masaru is already waiting for her. "Yo." He greeted her. Karin just nodded. And they are walking out from the gate. "How is it?" Karin asked him while walking. "I can't really do that." Masaru sighed. "Don't worry. If you don't pass it, you will take it again next year." Karin said playfully. "I don't want to! It will be embarrassing." Masaru said while blushing. He must pass the exam. "Then why don't you study yesterday? You shouldn't hang out with me." Karin said boringly. "But you are never study hard for anything." Masaru pointed out. "I'm study hard to win my games." Karin said while rolling her eyes. "I'm not talking about games." Masaru grumbled.

They walked in the silent for a while. "So about your aunt." Masaru begin. "What about her?" Karin asked while taking out her mobile. "What is her actual job? You said you were just joking about she being a mafia boss." He asked back, wanted to know. "I don't know." Karin simply said while still looking at her mobile. "You don't know?" Masaru asked again, giving her a confused face. "She never tells me." Karin put her mobile back at her pocket. "And you never asked?" Masaru asked. "I never once thinking to asked about it." She said while looking at him. "You are a weird as always." Masaru frowned.

"Whatever. I won't be meeting with you for this week." She said. She stopped walking when they are at a crossroad. "EH? Why?" Masaru sounded shocked. "You need to study." Karin frowned. **'He is always like this.' **Masaru just rolled his eyes. "And you need to play games?" Masaru grumbled. "Of course. See you." Karin said while taking the different direction. "Yeah… whatever." Masaru walked forward, apart from Karin.

* * *

><p>Karin goes inside her house. She put her shoes inside the rack, and then walked to the living room. She sees Yuzu is reading a book, probably for tomorrow's exam. "Hey, Yuzu." She greeted. Yuzu raise her head and see Karin leaning at the wall. "Karin-chan." She greeted back while smiling. "Need some help?" Karin asked while walking forward. Yuzu just shook her head silently. "I will be at my room if you need anything." Karin said while walking out from the room. "I need nothing. You need to study and I won't disturb you." Yuzu said while looking at her. She then focusing on her book again. "Hmm…" Karin mumbled.<p>

* * *

><p><em>One week later…..<em>

"Finally! It's holiday!" Masaru said happily. He is jumping up and down. Karin just shook her head. "You are this happy?" Karin chuckled. Masaru is always act like a small child when it is come to holiday. "Of course! You are, aren't you?" He asked while smiling. He is so happy that the examination finally over. "It will be boring…." Karin sighed. Every time when it is holiday, she just stays at home or helping his father at the clinic. She felt bored. "Really? Then let's play soccer, shall we?" he asked her. "No. I'm tired. I need to take a nap." Karin refused it. Her eyes are so heavy. "What happen? Are you sick?" Masaru asked worriedly. "No. it just that I have been playing computer games for one week. My eyes are really tired." Karin said. Her eyes are going to shut soon. "Who told you to play games when you are supposed to study?" Masaru asked, knuckled her forehead. "me." she said grumpily. "Geez… come on. Let me walk you home." Masaru said while holding her hand. "Ooh… you are beginning act like you are my brother?" Karin asked, smirking. "I'm your brother? Wow! I like that!" Masaru said while grinning. "I don't like it." Karin pointed out. She hates everyone that is act like they are her brother. "I just joked about it. Honestly, one sister is enough for Me." he said while smirking. "You have a sister?" Karin's eyes widened. She never knows about that before. "Yeah. Older sister." He said while walking.

"Who is it?" Karin asked curiously. "Angelina Jolie." He said while smirking. Karin just rolled her eyes. "Liar." She commented. "Hahahaha…. I was just joking." He said while laughing. "What a lame joke. Not funny at all." Karin again commented. She doesn't felt that joke is funny. "Really?" he sounded surprised. "Don't you see that I'm not laughing at all?" she asked back while rolling her eyes. "I didn't see it, did I?" he said. "You are blind." Karin said unemotionally. "Oh? And you are perfect, aren't you?" Masaru grumbled.

They walked in silent until suddenly Karin saw a little boy on the street. She saw a truck is coming with high speed toward that boy. "WATCH OUT!" Karin said while running to the boy. She pushed that boy to the side of the street and gets hit by the truck. "KARIN!" Masaru run to her place. He bends down and sees Karin is fainted. The blood is streaming down from her head and her body. "KARIN! KARIN!" Masaru shook her body, his face is pale. The truck driver come out from the truck and sees Karin's condition. A lot of people had already surround Karin and Masaru. "HURRY UP AND CALL AMBULANCE!" An old man shouted to the driver.

* * *

><p>Toshiro is walking at the side walk while remembering what Matsumoto said this morning.<p>

_-Flashback-_

"_Suzuki? Of course I know. A big company. They are rich." Matsumoto said while eating. "What company?" Toshiro asked again. Matsumoto thought for a few minutes, then she looked at Toshiro. "I forgot." She said. "You say you know!" Toshiro grumbled. A vein popped up at his head. "Well… it's not my fault if I forgot it, is it?" Matsumoto said grumpily._

_-End of flashback-_

He frowned. **'Matsumoto is always like that. She forgets really important things but remember useless things. Like where is a place to drink sake or something like that.'** He is annoyed by that. Even though he has been living with her for years and know all of her habits, but he still could get mad at her habit.

He walked until he saw a lot of people in the middle of street. He felt strange. He stopped. He curious, then he walked to there. He can't see anything. He then asked someone there. "Excuse me, sir. May I know what had happened here?" he asked politely. That man turned his head to look at Toshiro. His eyes are concerned. "That truck was collided a young lady who is saving a little boy. That young lady was injured badly. They had called an ambulance but it hasn't arrived yet." That man said with worried look. 'If the ambulance isn't arrived quickly, that woman will die soon.' He thought. But suddenly he heard someone called Karin's name. "KARIN! KARIN!" He heard a boy's voice panicked. **'Karin?' **His heart is beating. **'Is he means Karin that I know?'** he is hoping that his presentiment is wrong. He tries to see it, he try to walk in through small space between the people. He finally goes inside and sees Masaru holding a bleeding Karin. His eyes widened. He is shocked. He is speechless. He stopped breathing.

'**KARIN?'**

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. Thx<strong>


	7. Karin is dead?

**Hello, Minna~  
>It has been long since the last time I updated this story. I'm really sorry... :(<br>Anyway, this is the seventh chapter... Hope you enjoy it~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach **

* * *

><p><strong>~The Bond between Us~<strong>

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

Both Toshiro and Masaru hear it, the quick footsteps that are echo all the way to their place. They have finally arrive, Ichigo and Isshin. Ichigo, who is look as pale as a dead fish, is running to Masaru's place and grabs his hand.

"What have you done to Karin, you bitch?" he shouts really loud that it makes not only patients but also visitors to glare at them. Toshiro sees it; feeling uncomfortable to feel others glare, decides to calm Ichigo down.

"Kurosaki, stop it. Other are bothered by you." He tells him. But, just by hearing his voice, Ichigo's anger is boiling much more than it has been.

He turns to Toshiro and gives him a death glare.

"Who are you, ordering me around? And why are you here? Why are you coming back again to this town after you had gone for 10 years?" he growls at Toshiro and Toshiro knows just how much Ichigo's anger toward him. But, he says nothing to him. He just gazes at the floor quietly.

Seeing at how much Ichigo has make awkwardness to this bad situation, Isshin hold Ichigo's hand, signing for him to let Masaru go. Ichigo wants to refuse but when his gaze locks with his father's serious eyes, he can't say no. He lets Masaru go and takes a seat somewhere else. Masaru sighs heavily and then sits back at his seat while rubbing his left arm.

On the other hand, Isshin walk to Ichigo's place and watches her son sitting there with his head bow down depress.

"The situation is bad enough for us, so don't try to pick a fight here, especially in a hospital." Isshin comments in a low voice. Ichigo doesn't even react when he heard his father but much to his surprised, he doesn't know that his father can be really serious and forgetting about being crazy at times like this.

Watching Ichigo isn't going to responding his comment; Isshin just walks over to Toshiro, who is standing while leaning against the wall. He pats Toshiro's shoulder and it makes Toshiro raise his head to see him.

"Don't take Ichigo's words to your heart. We are happy to meet you after these 10 years. Welcome back, Toshiro-kun." Isshin claims while giving Toshiro a smile.

"Thank you, Isshin-san." Toshiro whispers to him. He doesn't care a single word that comes out from Ichigo's mouth. What he cares about is Karin's condition. He has finally found her; he doesn't want to be apart from her yet.

* * *

><p>Karin wakes up and finds herself in a field full of grass and flowers. Her eyes still can't adjust with the bright surrounding. For a moment, her gaze is blurry. As she slowly moves her eyes around, she finally can see her surrounding clearly.<p>

The sun shines brightly, birds singing happily, the wind blows slowly… It's a beautiful nature. She gets up and examines her surrounding carefully and notices something isn't right.

"Where…is this? Is this Karakura? Am I even in Japan? This place is awfully beautiful." She mumbles as she gazes around another time. When she turns left, she is surprised to find a big gate just next to her. She walks closer to the gate and examines it over and over.

Nothing strange about the gate and there is also no padlock locking the gate. Just when she is about to open the gate, someone with a familiar voice shouted at her. "Step away from there!"

She jumps a little when she heard it. "Who…?"She asks. She slightly feels strangely familiar with the voice. She searches for the source of the voice. It is when she sees a beautiful long hair woman wearing a white dress walking slowly, approaching her.

Karin stood there while watching the woman walks closer to her. She stands there like a stone, not moving even an inch from there. Her eyes are widened and she gasped while looking at the figure in front of her.

As the woman stopped just about 1 meter in front of her, Karin's doubt is confirm. Tears are beginning to form at the edge of her eyes as she keeps looking at that woman. The woman is none other than…

"O-okaa-san…?"

Her mother, Kurosaki Masaki.

Seeing her standing there makes Karin's heart pounding. She holds the fence tightly and shouts to her mother with a loud voice. "Okaa-san!" Tears are streaming down so fast from her eyes down to her cheek like a waterfall.

She hasn't met her mother for so long because Masaki passed away when she was so young with unknown cause. She have missed Masaki so badly that she can barely controls herself right now, and She cries, letting out all of her feelings.

The happiness of meeting with her late mother is priceless. Masaki's gentle face and his usual lovely smile are still the same as what it was years back when she's still alive.

"Okaa-san… I'm… I'm really happy to see you here!" Karin exclaims happily between her cry. However, Masaki isn't smiling.

"Well, in that case, I'm not happy to see you here, Karin" Masaki replies. It makes Karin stumps.

"But, why?" she asks, still holding the fence tightly. She doesn't smile anymore while her face shows a disbelief face.

"Do you remember what had happened to you before you woke up here just now?" Masaki asks her with a calm voice and loving eyes. However, Karin feels a sadness feeling deep inside Masaki's eyes when she looks at her eyes. On the other hand, Karin doesn't know what had happened to her, to be honest. She barely even remembers anything here.

She tries to replay the event in her brain, trying to get the memories out. At last, she remembers what happened, which is giving her a shocking moment when she finally got the meaning of her mother's statement.

"I'm… dead?"

* * *

><p>The four men shock to hear what the doctor said.<p>

"What do you mean by she has no chance to survives?" Ichigo asks with a shaking voice. Not only voice, his body also seems to shake uncontrolled. Beside him, Masaru's body is also shaking. His heartbeat is really fast, as fast as when he was running away from Karin's punch.

"Please explain to us, what had truly happened to my daughter, doctor." Isshin pleads. It's just Isshin and Toshiro that manage to control their emotional perfectly in this bad situation. It's truly surprising Toshiro, who has watches Isshin from the beginning until now, that Isshin is showing a real seriousness act as a father to his daughter.

"As I said before, she doesn't have any chance to survive. Even if she has, it's just about 1% of possibility that she will ever wakes up from her comatose. She has several bones damage in her body and not only that, her head is also injured badly." The doctor patiently explains to them.

After Hearing that, Ichigo just rushes to the room, ignoring Masaru when he asks him to calm down. He rushes, doesn't want to believe the doctor but his eyes can't lie to him. He sees her there, sleeping on one of the bed.

Karin's bad shape body with lots of bandages around her body, her face, and also her head makes not just Ichigo but also Masaru, to get a heavy shock. Not long after they rush in, Isshin also walk in to see how bad Karin's condition is. He is also as shock as the two teenagers when he sees Karin's body like that.

Outside the room, Toshiro just standing there with the doctor and two nurses busily talk about the patient. He isn't ready yet to see Karin. He knows, by the time he enters the room and see Karin's condition, he might breaks down mentally. He doesn't want his heart to lose hope when there is still a chance, even if it's almost impossible.

"Is there no way to save her anymore?" Toshiro asks the doctor, hoping the doctor will say something that makes his heart feel better. Right now, there is nothing that he afraid of, except to say goodbye with Karin forever.

However, a hope will just be a hope, whether he wants it or not. The doctor just shakes his head, signing that there is no way to save her. That's when his horror starts to become true.

* * *

><p>"So… If I'm still alive, then why I'm here? Why I'm standing and talking to you, face to face?" Karin asks Masaki after hearing the explanation about Karin's standing between alive and dead.<p>

Masaki smiles to her and answers her question, "It means that either you will die or you will open your eyes and keep alive."

Karin eyes her with a disbelief look. "Eh? I think it doesn't make any sense, mom." She pouts.

"Of course it doesn't. Life always has surprising things that happen and you can't even predict it even though you want to. It has a lot of things that doesn't make sense to normal people." Masaki argues back.

Karin then turns away with her back facing Masaki, leaning against the fence. "But, mom… if I die now, I'll join you there, right? If it's like that, then I won't have any regret by now even if I die." Karin comments.

Masaki walks closer to her, pats her head like a mother would do to her daughter. "You won't regret it even though you haven't meet Toshiro-kun for so long?" Masaki asks her with a loving voice while patting Karin's head gently.

Karin gasps, unconsciously her eyes beginning to form tears again. She doesn't want to admit it but honestly, her heart is keep yelling no. Her heart can't lie to her and she also knows just how much she has missed her childhood friend. She closes her eyes and the tears fall down to her cheek.

After a few minutes they go silent, Masaki breaks this silent. "You know, Karin… There are still a lot of things that you should do in your life." She declares.

"Like what? And how do I do that? I'm already in front of this gate. There is not possible to me to go back to my body." Karin replies with broken voice between her sob. It is saddening her when she knows she probably won't be able to meet anyone dear to her anymore. Her stupid-crazy father, her loving twin sister, her over-protective brother, her friends, and the most important is her childhood friend.

"Well, let us just trust that a miracle will somehow occur to you and you will be able to get back to your body again. Now, there is still something that you can do as a soul. Something that just a soul can…" Masaki whispers to her daughter. It makes Karin turns to face her really fast. Her eyes are widened and her face shows a really big shock. Her mouth is moving and she lets the words to come out from her small mouth.

"And that is..?"

* * *

><p>Kazuki is lying on his bed, thinking about the school that he will attend after this long holiday. And his mind goes back to what happened weeks ago, when he met people that keep saying he is a girl. Each time he thinks about that, he begins to feel more and more furious.<p>

"If the students at my school are saying that to, I'll move out from this town the next day for sure." He mumbles angrily to no one there.

Just after a while, he hears a small knock at his door.

"Kazuki-sama, it's me, Ricardo." He hears voice coming from the door. He looks at his clock and frown.

'**10 p.m. and he still come to my room?'** he thinks confusedly.

"Just come in, Ric." He says while turning his head toward the door. Ricardo comes in right after he hears his master permission. He closes the door after makes sure that no one is nearing Kazuki's room. He then moves quickly to Kazuki.

"What with that suspicious looking, Ric? What's the matter?" Kazuki ask him while gets up to a sitting position. He gazes Ric with a confuse look.

"There are a lot of matters, Kazuki-sama." Ric answers with a serious tone in it. His gaze is straight to Kazuki. This makes Kazuki more confuse than it has been. It is shown from how he frowns all the time when he looks at Ric.

Noticing his master look, Ric takes out a newspaper and gives it to Kazuki.

"Please read it, Kazuki-sama." He tells him.

"What's with this? Is there anything that is so important that-" Kazuki hasn't finished it when his eyes meet the name _'Kurosaki Karin'_ with the photo there. He is completely shock to sees how similar her face to his.

"I think all of the people that call you _'Kurosaki'_ are referring you to this girl." Ric explains.

Kazuki doesn't even hearing Ric's explanation. His eyes just keep running through the rest of the news. After a while, he lets down the newspaper and still shock from what he had seen.

"T-there… There is… no way… How can… how can there is a person that is…" He stares to nowhere and his gaze is empty. His brain seems can't proceed all the information that he get at once.

"Regrettably, it has already one week past since the accident. And according to the doctor, she has no chance to survive. Her condition is worsen and worsen each day past." Ric say with a sad tone now. That is when Kazuki snaps out of his mind and look at Ric with a fear in his eyes.

"You… you don't think that… that she is my twin, do you?" he asks with a really small voice, almost unheard to Ric.

"That is… I don't know… But according to your family tree, you have no twin except an older sister… So, I think, no…" Ric replies carefully while his brain searching for the right words that his master needed now. Kazuki eyes him for a while, and then he nods.

"Yeah… that is impossible…" he whispers and tries to smile, which he fails to do so.

* * *

><p>At this moment, Karin is walking in a place that really foggy. She barely can sees anything in front of her. The fog is really thick and it's hurting her eyes because her eyes are being force to work harder than usual, to focus on seeing her surrounding between this thick fogs.<p>

"Well… I don't know what is in her mind, but why should I wonder around someone's dream? Besides, whose dream is this? I wonder if this person is having a nightmare." She talks to herself. She doesn't bother to keep her voice low because she thinks that there is no one there.

However, there is someone that sees her. Not far behind her, there is a figure in this thick fog that she unaware to. This figure runs toward her really quick and make the footsteps sound loudly. That is when she notices it. With reflex, she turns back and sees the one who chase her. That moment, she meets the eyes that she loves dearly, the teal eyes, and the white hair that doesn't change at all after these 10 years apart.

It's Hitsugaya Toshiro that she meets there. He stops in front of her and gasping for air. He raises his head and stuns to see Karin standing there. He examines every single thing in Karin's body to make sure that his eyes aren't lying to him.

"Ka... rin?" he calls her name with disbelief voice. Hearing his voice that she haven't heart once after this 10 years apart, makes her loss of words. She smiles and looks at him gently.

"Yeah… Toshiro…" she calls back his name slowly while eyeing him.

Toshiro doesn't know how much happiness that he feels right now. He move forward and want to hug her but something unexpected happen. He can't touch her. It makes him shock. He looks at his own hand.

"Why…" he looks back at her with strange look.

"Why can't I touch you? Why you seem transparent?" his voice is shaking. Karin just eyes him with a sad look for a moment. Then she closes her eyes.

"Because you can't touch… a soul." She tells him with a low voice. Toshiro shakes his head, signing that he doesn't believe that.

His hand touches his forehead while saying, "Don't joke around like that, Karin. It's... not funny at all…"

Karin lets out a small laughter; however, it gone soon.

"Yeah…" she agrees, "It's not funny but… it's the truth, Toshiro." After that, both of them are just silent. Toshiro is too shock to voice anything while Karin doesn't know what to say. That is when Karin's body starts glowing and Karin understands that it's her time to leave. She looks at Toshiro, who is still in his own mind, and memorizes his appearance.

"Toshiro…" she calls his name. Toshiro raises his head when he heard Karin call his name and stuns to see that Karin's body is starting to vanish.

"Ka-rin…" Karin just smile at him.

"It's time for me to go… Goodbye, Toshiro…" With that she faded away, leaving Toshiro alone. When Toshiro realize what just happened, it's already too late for him to act.

He just can scream her name loudly, "KARIN!"

* * *

><p>Karin appears back in that beautiful place and sees Masaki is sipping a cup of tea in the opposite of the gate. She runs slowly to Masaki and tells her what she had experienced.<p>

"It's nice, isn't it? To meet him…" Masaki comments after she hears Karin's story. Karin blushes when she hears her comment.

"So, what do you want me to do next, Mom?" she asks, wanting to change the topic. Masaki just giggles when she sees her daughter acts like that.

"Well… First of all, I want you to die…" She answers. Karin's eyes widen, and it feels like her heart stop beating for a second. She eyes Masaki to find whether she is joking or not. But instead, she found her to be really serious. So, Masaki isn't joking when she said she want Karin to die.

"B-but… Before you…" Karin doesn't have a chance to finish her question when suddenly Masaki cuts her.

"Let me help you with the things you need to die properly." She continues while walking away from Karin, who is completely shock by Masaki's statement.

* * *

><p>"KARIN!"<p>

Toshiro wakes up his worst nightmare. He is sweating hard in his bed, probably because of the nightmare.

He gets up and looks at his clock, then mumbles, "it's already 7 p.m.". He gets out from his bed and takes a shower. After that he goes downstairs and decides to have a breakfast. He is surprised to know that no one is at home right now.

While eating his breakfast, his mind can't get away from his nightmare last night. He feels really uncomfortable about Karin.

"Maybe I should check on her at the hospital." He says to no one. He quickly finishes his breakfast and he goes out from his house quickly. That makes him bumps into somebody that is none other than Kazuki, who is walking.

"Sorry." He mouthed and is going to walk quickly past Kazuki.

"O-Oi!" Kazuki call him while grabbing his arm, preventing him to go away.

However, Toshiro isn't in the mood of talking to someone, so Toshiro eyes Kazuki while frowning.

"I heard… That Kurosaki Karin is…" Kazuki stops talking. He feels unsure how to ask about Karin.

Toshiro isn't patient enough to wait for Kazuki to think over so he just straightly voice his opinion, "Suzuki-san, if you aren't sure what you want to talk about, then just let me go. I have an important thing to do right now."

After hearing Toshiro, without further question, he lets Toshiro's arm go. Toshiro then just goes away as quickly as possible without even glance at Kazuki anymore. His thought is full of Karin and just Karin alone.

* * *

><p>Toshiro arrives at Karin's room just to finds out that Ichigo is exploding like crazy to the doctor.<p>

"WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?" he shouts without care whether it's a hospital or not. Toshiro also sees Yuzu crying really loud beside Karin's bed.

With fear, he walks to Isshin, who is standing in front of Karin's bed with empty gaze, to ask, "What had happened here, Isshin-san?" Isshin doesn't answers, and it makes Toshiro more curious. He shakes Isshin's body for a while before Isshin turn his head to look at him.

With a low shaking voice, Isshin gives Toshiro a simple statement, "Karin is dead."

Toshiro is completely loss of words. He feels like his shoulders is really heavy and his heart is burning hot. While everyone is too busy with their own feeling, he takes a glance of Karin's dead body. He tries to hold back his tears, and just keep asking himself, **'Why?'**

* * *

><p><strong>~To be continue~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thx.<strong>


End file.
